Stop
by Wicked0813
Summary: Korra was gone and they had no idea what to do.


Hey guys! I'm alive! It's been a very long time since I've written anything and posted on this site but I decided, well after years, to start writing again. As any one might know, life got in the way and I went through some dark times that didn't give me the urge to write anymore. But I'm back and better than ever! I did end up deleting my previous stories because THAT WAS GOD AWFUL WRITING. But I plan to write some more short stories. Please don't judge me too harshly but I played with this idea for a while and I wrote several drafts at like 3 am every night for month. So thank you for reading and review and follow!

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own The Legend of Korra and if I did, I'd be in a yacht right about now.

Cartoon: The Legend of Korra

Pairing: Slight Makorra

Genre: Just dark, dark themes lol

Title: Stop

Summary: Korra was gone and they had no idea what to do.

It's coming back.

He's coming back.

Spirits, his voice….please….just make it stop.

Just make it…..stop.

"Just stay away from me! Please!"

Frozen tundra eclipsed the group, surrounding them with sharp icicles licking their necks. Normally Team Avatar would have no problem inhibiting their enemy but today they succumbed to it.

Especially since this enemy was one of their own.

Beads of perspiration slid down the Avatar's furrowed brow. Her vision was shaky but her body kept solid ground. Muscles under wrapped were tense in her water bending stance. She had to protect them. She had to protect them from herself, so she held her stance and her fingers held the frozen icicles separating herself from the group.

(You can't keep it together any much longer.)

Letting out a shaky breath, she whispered against the cold air creating a fog that quickly disappeared into the atmosphere.

"Yes I can."

(Ha.)

"Korra"

Her head snapped up at the sound of her master's calming voice. He was staring at her with arms outward, like how he often solved council issues, the minute disagreement started to brew he'd throw his arms and all would be resolved. In most cases.

"Can you please tell me what's going on?"

Well, time to let it out. "It's Vaatu. He came back. He's trying to get out, I can't let him."

"Okay Korra, but why are you running away? We can help you-" Tenzin took a step forward.

Korra reciprocated by taking a step backward. "No. No you can't. He'll hurt you, h-he'll use me to hurt you and I can't let that happen."

"Korra, come on we're a team! Just let us in. Let us help you!" Bolin quivered as he took a step forward towards the anxious and trembling Avatar.

Pearl white teeth griped the pink and chapped bottom lip as she tried to hold back the voice that began overfilling her body and trying to take over.

She snapped "You can't help me! This beyond my control, beyond anyone's control!" Looking at each person that was stretched out across the temple floor.

"So then almighty Avatar, what's your plan?"

Heads snapped towards the direction of Mako. He looked….angry. "You're just gonna let Vaatu take control then huh? Give him what he wants?" His teeth were gritted and harsh wrinkles were scrunched across his forehead. "So what, you're just giving up then?!"

"It's not that simple!" Korra screamed at the fire bender she once used to call hers.

"Korra, you know there's always a solution." Asami's voice, like a dark satin green robe flowing through the thick and tense air, interjected. "Even in the darkest of times we've….you've managed to find the light. There's light in the dark, remember?"

'Raava….' Korra's eyes softened and the slight slump of her shoulder indicated to the group that she was relaxing, trusting them. She was letting them in again.

(Oh how sweet.)

Her hopeful moment was gone as soon as it came, once the vengeful, god-like voice penetrated the deep and uncharted depths of her subconscious. Her calm outlook morphed into panic and her stance became rigid again thus her friends were at a loss.

(There is no light here, only dark. Come to think of it dear Korra, you weren't so pure from the beginning? You're more into the dark then you've ever realized.)

"No I'm not." Her teeth pushed against each other as she hissed at the deep vibrato in her head. This battle inside her mind was not going the way she intended. She subtly wondered how long she could hold out for. How much longer?

"Korra."

"Listen! Just stop! He took my past lives away, I can't handle it if he takes you all away too!" Sweat began pouring from the millions of open and agitated pores of her body. _If_ she held on for just a little longer she could jump out into the river and escape before Vaatu could unleash his fiery rage using her body. Water always seemed to quiet his influence.

The members of team Avatar were silent, unsure of what to say. Or rather what to do to still their aching friend. Even in the previous months, the young adults were unable to make any significant contribution to the defeat of Vaatu. Only the Avatar was the one who could seal him, but they never knew that this animosity and lack of help would come back and bite them in the ass…..again.

(Retched beings, interfering in the paths of the almighty spirits. Just let it go Korra. Think of what we could accomplish, or rather if you desire, any pain or suffering….I can make disappear.)

His voice was much more tantalizing now than before. The deep timbre had slid into a dark and sultry baritone, such like the voice of a lover whispering sweet nothings of submission. But the baritone was also slippery and snake-like, ready for the moment to lunge and sink it's venom into the weak and struggling prey.

The prey being in this case, Korra.

(You've had to struggle all your life, proving that you were as good an Avatar as Aang but always falling flat right before the cut-off. Not to mention the loss of your past lives digging a deep hole into the place you once called your heart.)

Why did his words sound so true to her ears? How could a dark-being such as him know her darkest thoughts as if he had been born into her as Raava was?

(All that pain. Most people would've succumb and give in but not you Korra. You struggle with it every moment that you breathe. Doesn't it feel right to just let it fall to your feet and rest? To let someone else shoulder it for once? Don't you crave that?)

Within the chase of trying to evade her friends, her hair was wild and loose of its bindings and she was clad in nightwear consisting of a confining t-shirt and pajama bottoms.

"You can…..make it all go away?" She rasped.

(Yes, I can.)

"Don't you dare listen Korra!" The sound of Tenzin's once light and calming voice resounded into deep and panicky shudder of his larynx. "You know how Vaatu works! Think of how Unalaq ended, you are higher than anything he is telling you! It's just a ploy Korra, don't let him fool you!"

She once again began to knaw at her bottom lip causing splits in the chapped skin to release the metallic and red that gave her body life. All she wanted was to sleep and never wake up to this reoccurring nightmare. But she could not, for if she let her guard down for just a moment Vaatu would consume her body and the world would fall prey to ten thousand years of darkness once more.

Oh what she would give to feel Mako's embrace again, confirming that the utter peace they had holding each other in-

CRACK

All thoughts were dispersed as all eyes slid to Korra's right hand, rigid from her stance, a tear of the tan mocha skin revealed a hot sunset orange light beaming from said tear. The frozen tundra collapsed in a heap of ice and water as Korra went to cover the tear of light. But in the moment as she began to cover up her wound other tears of light began to form spaciously around her body, varying from her arms to her muscular legs and to the unblemished and chiseled face she had. Grunts of pain sputtered from her lips to show the tears were as painful as they looked. "N-No, S-Stop! Please!" she wailed.

Team Avatar once frozen in fear, immediately pounced towards their friend. Mako leading the charge. Korra's eyes left her aching body as she saw her most precious people run to her, scared of herself or what she might do, she threw her hands out in front of her body as a signal to stop her friends from coming to her. Once her hands stretched out into the open air, raging hot flames burst and spread from her fingertips towards the moving bodies of Bolin, Asami, Mako and Tenzin.

A gust of wind from Tenzin dispelled the flames before they ever got to reach the skin of their noses. The wind then ricocheted with a wave of Tenzin's hand and the Avatar was sent flying back into the temple's marble smooth and cold floor. The air was silent and tense for a millisecond before Bolin caused an uproar.

"Tenzin! Why would you do that?! Korra! Are you okay?"

Tenzin then rebutted "I-I didn't mean to hurt Korra, I just needed to subdue her! Korra I'm sorry bu-"

"Heh. Ignorant fools."

All conversation that would've been initiated came to a halt before any words could reach their lips. The voice that pierced the walls of the temple was familiar yet so dark and unknown that it elicited a shiver down the backs of the members of team Avatar. The Avatar hands began to lift her body off the marble floor and as her fingertips left the ground the crackle of ice spread outward and froze into circle around the Avatar's rising body. The tears had succeeded in slashing themselves across her body but unlike in the previous moments they weren't glowing the hot sunset orange anymore, but instead the orange was replaced with the heat and a bright and bloody red. But barely anyone noticed, for all were looking at Korra's tinted red eyes and wicked grin that marred her face. Memories returned as a few months ago the former Chief of the Northern Water Tribe's eyes were just like the eyes that were staring them down like a starving animal who had found her next meal.

Korra wasn't there anymore.

And they had no idea what to do.

Any questions I'm here to answer! Thanks for reading!


End file.
